


Pink Posey #7

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, F/F, Girl Next Door!Evie, Greaser!Mal, Greasers, IT'S SAD MALVIE OKAY?, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie tries to show her friend and co-worker Jane how great Pink Posey #7 will look on her, only to find out that Mal's "borrowed" her lipstick again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Posey #7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magenta_sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_sunrise/gifts).



> Based on the original Malvie Greaser AU by freddyxbonnieshipper459 on tumblr.
> 
> THE FOLLOWING WORK IS UNEDITED. Also really sad because the author wanted to make something depressing for once.

She watched from the corner of the L shaped diner, just inside the solid wall with the menu and the black-and-white photos of satisfied customers; the owner Mrs. Godfrey (AKA the “Fairy Godmother”) wasn't too happy to see her, the look on her face blatantly telling her she thought she was up to no good, with her plans to get her to leave politely or not as politely brewing in the back of her head.

But, she was hidden from the two people she actually cared about, and that was all that mattered.

“I'm not sure...” Jane said as she sat on one of the stools.

Evie gave her a reassuring smile as she sat on the one next to her. “Trust me, Jane, you're going to look fabulous! Just try it! I _swear_ you won't be disappointed.”

“I--” Jane sighed. “Alright...”

Evie beamed. “That's the spirit!” She reached into her purse and started rummaging. “Just so you know, Pink Posey #7 also works _extremely_ well as date make-up—I should know, Chad was just _dying_ to kiss me all night!”

Mal felt a sharp pang deep in her chest.

Jane's hands flew up to her mouth to hide her blush. “Evie!” She squeaked.

Evie laughed and shot Jane an amused look. “What? A girl can't share her fun night with her friends? Everybody does that, don't they?”

“Usually, it's in private, and not in public places like my diner.” The Fairy Godmother said as she hustled by, giving Evie a mild glare as she poured rich, warm maple syrup onto a customer's stack of flapjacks.

“Time are changing, Mrs. Godfrey,” Evie replied calmly.

“That they are, Evie, that they are...” The Fairy Godmother said sadly. She poured exactly as much as syrup as her customer wanted, without spilling a drop, and without even looking, before she shook her head and hustled off to the next customer, hot stove, or coffee pot that needed her attention.

“You are _really_ stretching my mom's patience some days, you know that?” Jane whispered.

“I know, but she knows I'm her second best employee, too.” Evie grinned and poked at the little “#1” pin on Jane's lapel.

She just blushed and hung her head.

“Come on, chin up!” Evie chirped. “How else am I going to show you how good this lipstick is on you?” She chuckled as she reached back into her purse.

Jane sighed, pursed her lips, and reluctantly leaned forward like getting lipstick applied was a form of horrific, inhumane torture.

She waited and watched Evie dig through her purse trying to find the tube of lipstick; Jane opening her eyes and wondering what was the hold up; and Evie laying on the counter her portable mirror, her brush, and her notebook.

She finally stepped in just as Evie was about to turn her purse over and dump all of its contents out.

“Looking for this?” She purred as she pulled the Pink Posey #7 out of one of her jacket's pockets.

Jane stiffened.

Evie smiled and gave a mock sigh. “You know, M, it's called 'borrowing' when you ask permission first, and 'stealing' when you just take it.” She said.

She smiled. “Yeah, well stealing also involves not giving it back, and here I am doing just that.” She said as she leaned against the counter, in the space between Evie and Jane's stools.

Evie rolled her eyes. “You know my mom still owes you for getting that shipment back, right? You could probably get free make-up for anything and everything so long as you pace yourself!”

“Yeah, but a girl like me's got a reputation to maintain,” she said as she uncapped the tube. “Can't exactly have a bad girl like me be seen walking in the make-up aisle.” She pursed her lips.

“And yet here you are, putting on a fresh coat of Pink Posey #7,” Evie said flatly as she watched her.

She laughed as she twisted the stick back into the tube and capped it as she always did. “What can I say?” She said as she leaned into Evie, bringing their faces inches away from each other. “Everything you pick out looks _so_ good on me...~”

Evie chuckled low, her eyes turning half-lidded. “That they do...” She purred.

She felt her heart raising. A thought flashed through her mind: lean in, just a little bit more, press those pretty pink lips of yours against hers.

Then Evie snatched the lipstick right out of her hands and leaned back, smiling like it was all a joke, good, innocent fun between friends.

The sharp pain slammed into her chest again, driving in deeper, so much more excruciating that it made Mal twitch, however little.

“Thanks for 'returning' my lipstick, M, now could you please get out of the way?” Evie smiled. “I kinda wanted to let Jane borrow it, too.”

She grunted and pushed off the counter, head up as she forced herself to strut back to the corner, making sure everyone heard her leather boots thunking on the linoleum floor—a bad girl like her had an image to maintain.

“ _You let her borrow your lipstick…?”_ Jane whispered as soon as she thought she was out of earshot.

“Uh, yeah? What's the problem?”

“It's just— _I just—_ I'm sorry, Evie, but do you even know where her lips have _been_?”

Evie laughed. “No, but it can't be anything or anyone _that_ bad. Besides, Mal's my best friend!”

Mal hung her head as she stepped out of the diner, its little bell jingling to announce her exit.

 _'Yeah,'_ she thought as she walked back to her bike, _'just her best friend.'_


End file.
